


A Wild Thing

by elf_mischief



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_mischief/pseuds/elf_mischief
Summary: Comics that popped into my head when I read chapter 14 of Closed Set by Racketghost ☺️🖤🐍
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	A Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closed Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320960) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



Below should be a link to my tumblr post?

  
[ ](https://ineffable-yearning.tumblr.com/post/631908768448413696/racketghosts-latest-chapter-of-closed-set-is)


End file.
